Show Me Who You Really Are
by Nova Phoenixx
Summary: Tori is about done taking the treatment she gets from Jade. Jade can no longer hurt and push away the one she feels so deeply for. What happens when the both of them decide to solve their problems at the same time? Jori and Catrina
1. Enough

_**Nope, I do not own Victorious**_

"Again"

_Thomp_

"Again!"

_Thomp!_

"AGAIN!"

_**THOMP!**_

"Your kicks have gotten much stronger and faster Vicky"

"Why thank you Marx Sensei" I replied bowing my head. Hitting that punching bag is such a release for me.

"Ha-ha, I told you to stop calling me that already!" She yelled at me while laughing. She's helped teach me all that I know, so I feel like she is my master of sorts, like I'm the karate kid and she's Mr. Miyagi. I'm a stronger, faster, and braver girl than I ever was before I met her, she's helped make me into a better person then I ever thought I could be, I'm in amazing shape and I'm loving it sooo much. With my dad being a cop, and my sister being a black belt in karate, even my mom knowing advance self-defense techniques, id figure I should learn a little something something, and that skill came in the form of MMA training from CFC Champ Shelby Marx.

When the MMA beast came back to her home town of Hollywood, I met her while she was working out at her favorite gym, taking some time off for a few months until her next bout. I was so lost and out of place there, like an Amish person at a pear store. I have always been told that we look alike, but when we first met, the resemblance was mind blowing. After speaking to each other, and freaking everyone else in the gym out with Shelby basically talking to "herself" in a way, I told her about my situation, that I was here looking get better at fighting….ok maybe not so much as get better, more like actually learn how to. Completely fascinated with our twin factor, she agreed to train me in the style of MMA fighting, and it was the most horrible, yet rewarding 8 months of my life.

I started that training a month before I started going to Hollywood arts, before I met all my friends there. There's Cat, the cute, quirky lovable, but not quite there (at least to other people) red head. Then Beck, the Sauvé, cool headed Aladdin look alike. Next is Robbie, the weird, but amazingly smart and friendly puppet master, who has since kept Rex always from school, which is great. Last but not least, Andre, the sometimes wonky, but undeniably loyal and gifted musician, and best friend.

Oh, yeah, and Jade, complete and utter bitch. Of course, I say bitch because what else can you say about a person who basically spits in your face every time you try to lend them a hand, or ask for one in return. Since the very first day I met her, I have tried to become friends with her, but she just wasn't having that shit. I try to be nice to her, I invite her on trips that I go with the rest of the gang, I got her play funded, I offer advice and support when she goes through a breakup with her (now ex) boyfriend beck, I make sure big men ladies don't pound on her, I take the fall in her black eye stunt, and a million other things. What do I get in return from her, shoved off of two story sets, kicked out of chairs, sabotaged, constantly deceived, ridiculed and humiliated, and put down. She even has the nerve to rub her feet on the meat that I eat.

All this stems from, what I can only assume is her anger over what she thinks is me making a move on her then boyfriend the first day we met, which was completely false, I like beck, a lot, but not in that way, more like a brother. Jade's stubborn ass doesn't believe me though, and I can't very well tell her that the reason I don't like Beck like that is because I'm a lesbian. I learned my lesson about trusting "friends" with that type of info, and jade doesn't even remotely view me as a friend, so that would be pure ammo for her, ammo for her to fuck my life. The only person who knows is Andre, and that's because he's proven time and time again that he isn't fair-weather, and that he is a true friend. He was so understanding and accepting of it that I cried and he held me for a while, because I didn't really know how he would take it, and it was all the more special to know he was there for me. He even said we could patrol the mall together trying picking up chicks, I love that guy.

What Andre doesn't know is the reason I was reluctant to tell him about me liking girls, and also the biggest reason I wanted some form of fight training, because the last school I went to wasn't so accepting of me. A "friend" of mine, Rebecca, ended up spreading word of the "cunt munching deviant" in order to get in with the cool crowd of people in Sherwood, and in return gave me the most horrible few months of school that anyone could experience. I ended up getting pushed, poked, slapped, food thrown at me, and slurs spat at me. That's how it started, then it escalated, every time I looked at a girl, people would assume I wanted them. I made the mistake of lingering a look at a cheer leader's legs one time, and was corned and beaten by the cheer squad. They took turns holding me so I couldn't move, so others could punch me, kick me, flaunt their bodies in front of me, in a teasing fashion saying "I bet you want this don't you bitch, well you can't have it". The girl's legs I looked at, yeah well when her boyfriend found out, he got a few hits in as well, yelling that scum like me shouldn't be looking in his girlfriend's direction, fucking coward.

The marks that I still have on my body, the ones that remind me every day to pick carefully who I trust, came from homophobic extremist who felt the need to use weapons to get their point across, they held me down and cut me across my torso under my breasts, and back and thighs. My cries and pleas for them to stop hurting me were falling on deaf ears, telling me to stay away from the youths of the school as not to corrupt them with my disease. Needless to say after that, I left Sherwood, though not before my dad made me tell him of all the people who hurt me, the students that beat me up were arrested, though not the ones that scarred me with blades, they were wearing mask so I had no idea who they were. We moved, dad transferred to another precinct, and not long after that I joined Trina at Hollywood Arts, she no longer had to suffer a 45 minute drive to get to school as we now lived much closer.

"Alright girl, good workout, why don't you head on home and we will pick this up Friday" Shelby spoke to me.

"Thanks, Shell" I gathered my things, ready to leave the gym, I'll shower at home I figure. As I'm about to reach the door, Shelby catches up to me.

"Listen Vic, I know that….you know, but if this Jade girl keeps giving you crap, it's not wrong if you have to bop her once or twice, you know, to get her off your case a bit"

It's something that's always in the back of my mind, give West a piece of her own medicine, and every day, I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to doing so. "I feel you Shelby, trust me, it's something that I'm not totally against, I just don't want to hurt the others by doing so"

"I know, but if they're really your friends, and they see the treatment you take from her on a daily basis, they should understand" She then embraces me in a hug "Later twin" she whispers to me.

We then bump fist and twist, because we have this thing where we say goodbye by bumping fist like the superhero DC twins' Jayna and Zan. "Later twin" I reply back, then leave the gym and make my way home. When I get home, I hop in the shower to wash the sweat and day off of me, running my hands slowly over the scars, they remind me of an unfinished part of my life, the bruises have faded away, and the students who did that to me paid for what they did. I made sure of that, but the scars, the bastards who gave me those, I have yet to cross their paths again, and boy have I tried to. After I'm done I get out and prepare for bed, mom and dad working late, means no parents tonight. I head to Trins room to say good night, and find her playing 'Furious Hawks' on her pear phone.

"Hey Trin, just got in, headed to bed, wanted to say goodnight"

"Hey, hey now, how ways your day sista sista" she says getting up to hug me and kiss me on the cheek.

"Oh you know, crazy Sikowitz assignment, school work, Jade says something about me in a voice that's sounds remotely noting like my own voice, Cat says a wild story about her bro..."

"Cat! How was cat doing today?!" she interrupts me with a smile

A sly smile comes to my own face and she catches on as to why. "I mean, you know, what was Cat…you know, up to today" she tries to reply back in a lay back uncaring manner, but I know better. "Cat was fine today, her usual giddy self, although…"

"Although what?" Trina asks me wanting me to continue

"She did ask where you were when I arrived this morning, and when I told her you had a dentist appointment, she seemed rather disappointed at you not being there, though she tried to bounce back, she was Cat, but let's say Cat at 70% percent, give or take" I reply back.

This brings a smile to her face, thou she tries to hide it "Oh, ok, that's cool, thanks for the update sis"

I make my way out her room "Night Trina" I say closing her door "Night Tori" I hear back from her.

I then poke my head back in her room" Oh, by the way she wanted me to tell you Hi and that she missed you today" I tell her, then giggle and quickly close the door.

"You could have told me that sooner!" I hear as I make my way back to my room. Tired, I decide to hop in bed and I fall asleep within minutes.

_**Jade's POV (Next Day)**_

I see the Vega girls enter the building and already I'm thing of something that I need to do to Tori, although she has been resistant to most of my "Creative torture Tori" activities, almost as though she's getting bored. Maybe I should just stop that altogether, maybe I should just tell her how I feel about her, I don't want to keep pissing her off like that, but old habits die hard I guess. Look at her over there, so beautiful, so sexy, amazing smile, amazing voice, amazing friend, but I'm too much of a gank to let her in, she's tried so much to get to me, and stupid Jade, I keep pushing her back. Maybe it's because I'm afraid to let her in, and I don't want her as just a friend, I want her as so much more. I wanna be the one she goes to when she has a problem, or she needs someone to hold her when she's sad. I wanna be the one who knows what makes her tick, what her dreams are, what she likes, what she dislikes. Dammit, I wanna be the only one who knows how her mouth tastes, how soft her tongue is, or the sounds she would make as a put my head between her le-

"Try being nice today Jade" I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I hear Cat behind me.

"What?" I reply back to her. "I said try being nice today, to Tori at least, your ganky antics are not going to get you where you want to be with her, when will you realize that" she says back to me in what I have dubbed her "Caterina" tone, where she's not bouncing and her voice is steady and doesn't carry across the asphalt café like a megaphone. Her voice is normal, and sometimes just seductive, and if we weren't like sisters and I didn't have my heart set on Tori, that tone might have driven me to bed her.

"Pfft, what do you know, you're no better, you're scared to confess to a Vega just like I am, so come off it" I say back in annoyance, but I know she's right.

"Very true Jadelyn, but at least I have never been a bitch to Trina, I have never driven her away, I'm always friendly and helpful, I don't berate her or make her feel like she's shit, cause guess what? She's not, and neither is Tori" She speaks back to me in that even tone "Put it like this Jade, I'm in the positive zone, and working my way up, you still need to come out of the negative zone before you can get anywhere with Tori, and that starts with you stopping your bullshit" She says to me as she walks off to her class

Sage mode Cat is correct in her theory, and it's something I need to consider, but Rome wasn't built in a day right? So I figure tomorrow, I'll make an attempt to be nice to Tori, a large attempt, but as for today…..

"Hey tori, is that a new top? "I ask her as I'm walking past to head to my class

"Yea, it is Jade" she replies back with a slightly shocked face, but also with a smile.

"Yikes!" I yell back in response. If I'm gonna try and kill this "Repel Vega" Jade mode, then I'm gonna go out swinging, but don't worry Tori, tomorrow will be different.

Later on in the day, at lunch time, I'm approaching the usual table with the gang and I notice Tori and Beck sitting next to each other talking and laughing. Is Beck really trying to move in on what's mine, or what may become mine soon? Frustrated and angry, I head over to them and interrupt their conversation.

"Hey Beckett, how's it going over here?" I say in an accusing like tone

"Hey Jade, just talking to Tori here, sup?" He replies back in that Beck tone, rarely a care on his mind.

"Oh sweet brown eyed Beck, it would make my fluffy heart every so joyous if you were to take me to the ball" I say in my infamous Tori voice, which I know sounds nothing like here, but it gets her every time.

"Yada yada, Jade mocks my voice in some over exaggerated 1950's way yada yada, you should really get some new moves jade, your stuff is getting stale" She replies back to me bored manner. Tori Vega just back sassed me! I can count on one hand how many times Vega has done that, now being one. She wants new moves, I'll give her one.

I take Becks chocolate cake and push it into Tori's face, and then I take Tori's Cheesy fries and dumped them on her head. "How's that for a new move Vega?" I hear a chorus of gasps behind me; I didn't notice that Andre, Robbie, and Cat had arrived with their lunches. Cat makes eye contact with me for a moment before she looks down and shakes her head in a 'You just can't stop fucking up can you' way.

"What the hell Jade, why would you do that?!" Beck yells at me, to which I only smirk at him. The surprising thing thought is that Tori hasn't said a single word, no shocked gasp, no scream, no whining, nothing. She just begins to stand, plucking cake from her face and fries from her hair, she then turns to Beck and hands him money from her purse. "Sorry about your cake Beck" she says in a sad tone. She then looks to me, and I expect her to yell, she moves closer and then licks the cake on her face that surrounded her lips, fuck that was hot. _'Oh sweetie, you should have let me lick that off for you'._ My mind thinks after I see that. She just stares down at me, since she's a little taller, and nods her head, in an almost acceptant way like she's come to terms with something, no yelling or screaming, and then she walks into the building, most likely the bathroom to get cleaned up. "Yo that was real Janked, Tori didn't deserve that and you know it Jade" I hear the musician tell me before he goes after his best friend. Robbie follows. "You really need to grow the hell up Jade, what in the hell makes you think you deserve her when you keep pulling shit like this" Beck tells me angrily. I told Cat how I feel about Tori, but Beck found out on his own. I felt shitty for what I just did, I know Beck wasn't trying anything, and I don't think she was making moves on him either, but the green eyed monster crept up and I just acted. I walked backed into the building, no longer hungry and sat in the Black Box until lunch ended, it was my time there that I decided I wasn't just going to try and be nice to Tori, I was going to come out and tell her how I feel about her, and apologies for all the crap I have given her, for being such a horrible friend to her. I don't know how she will respond, but it's now or never.

_**Tori's Pov**_

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine" I say to Andre and Robbie who speak to me through the window of the girl's first floor bathroom.

"Are you sure Tori? You seemed to take that a lot differently that we thought you would" Robbie spoke to me.

"Yea he's right, you didn't get frustrated like you usually do, you have every right to, but, you know" Andre added.

I finished cleaning the food off of me, as best as I could and approached the window looking them both in the eyes and smiled. "Guys, I'm fine, it's cool, but the days of Tori flipping out over what Jade West does are over, trust me, and see you guys in class."

I left the bathroom leaving confused expressions on their faces. I head to the locker to get some things, the hallway is cleared out, I lean my head on my locker thinking of today's events so far, I'm pretty sure any doubt that I had before is now gone, I mean, she's pretty, beautiful even, but that doesn't mean I have to put up with her shit. I headed to Sikowitz class, it being the last class I have that day and I sit in the back instead of mu usual spot near the gang, to which everyone notices since I'm a minute or two late. Andre gestures to the seat next to him but I nod in the negative, he frowns but leaves it alone. Sikowitz calls me out on it though.

"Tori darling, why are you sitting in the back with the mutes?" He gestures to the group of students who don't really ever speak, which I always wonder why.

"No reason, just wanted a change of pace today" I mutter back to him.

"What's that mouse? We couldn't hear you over there in the peanut gallery" I hear Jade yell out, I don't reply, I don't even look at her, I just smile to myself, she just keeps making this easier.

"OH MY GOD JADE JUST STOP!" I hear Cat yell back at jade with a frustrated look on her face, Jade in return has a shocked expression, and she then looks down as though she was ashamed. I don't think she was expecting that, I know I wasn't.

"Cat! What's wrong? We all know Jade is a gank, but what drove you to that?" Sikowitz asks cat.

Cat then sighs heavily "Nothing sir, sorry"

"Oh, well, ok then. Ok class, today we….."

After class ended, I gathered my things and started to get up and head out to my locker, only to be stopped. "Hey Vega, hold up a sec" I hear Jade speak to me.

I'm not hearing anything she has to say now. "I'd rather not Jade" I say back to her, I then move past her and head to my locker to gather the rest of my things.

"What's going on in that head Tori?" I hear Andre's smooth voice behind me; he would be the only one here who would know.

I close the locker and look him in the eye, cocking my head to the side. "Whatever do you mean Andre?"

"C'mon now girl, you know you can't play me. Something is different, you didn't spaz out on Jade earlier, you didn't sit with us, and don't think I didn't catch those glares you sent her way when she wasn't looking, what are you planning, I could see the wheels turning in your head" Andre said with suspicion in his voice.

I smiled back at him. "Something I should have done long ago Andre, see you later"

As I'm walking away I feel someone grab me by the wrist, I know its Andre but I don't look back, and I feel him come up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder "You sure about this Tor?" he says to me, and I could ask him what he means by that, but I already know, and I need not play dumb.

"Yes I am Dre, very sure" I say back to him. I hear him sigh lightly and he then lets me go and I continue walking to the parking lot and get into my car dad bought me after finally getting my license, the hand eye coordination I learned in my fight training not only helped with that, but it made it far easier to spot old ladies so I do not hit them. I head home and busy myself with school work and a few Video games until it's about my bedtime. I then head into the shower and wash the day away, in the shower I begin to think about what I'm going to do tomorrow, it could possibly affect my standing with the rest of the group, Beck, Cat and Robbie may not like it very well, although I know Andre will be on my side. I get out and head to bed, but not before I send a text message to Shelby.

"_**Tomorrow, I'm going to have that talk with Jade"**_

About a minute later I feel my phone vibrate with Shelby's reply.

"_**Yes! Atta girl, Show her who Tori Vega really is, tell me about it at Spar time tomorrow, good luck and be careful, I hear Goth girls are crazy" **_

I smile at the message and put my phone on the nightstand next to my bed and drift off to sleep.

_**Jade's Pov **_

Today the classes go by so slow, and I'm thankful for that, because today I plan to talk to Tori about everything and I'm pretty fucking nervous. Yesterday I was at least going to say sorry for the cake incident but she just blew me off, I must have really pissed her off, and I'm not happy about that. It's the end of Sikowitz class on Friday and everyone is heading out of the door. Tori sat on the other side again and didn't speak in class, actually she didn't speak much today as a whole, at least in the other class I had with her and at lunch. Beck and Cat stay behind to speak to me.

"Jade, you better fix all of this, Tori hasn't been Tori today, which made me sad, and I won't tolerate you hurting my future sister in law anymore" Cat yelled whispered to me, not wanting other leaving students, or Tori to hear her.

Beck laughs at this revelation. "Hahaha, What? Sister in law? How would Tori be your si….Wait, you Like Trina? Wowwwww, that's something"

"Yes I like Trina, don't laugh!" Cat replies in that same tone. Beck then raises his hands up in surrender like motion "My bad"

"I'm going over there right now to talk to her, so I'll see you guys later" I say to them both, but as I lift my head up to head over to her spot I don't see her. "Shit, where she go!" I run out of the class room to and down the halls thinking she was going to her car, as I round the last corner to the exit I see her leaning up against her locker looking down, but focused, like she's waiting for something. I approach her slowly.

"Hey, Ve-Tori, earth to Tori" I say in an amused tone, keeping all venom and annoyance out of my voice, I'm glad I caught that slip up. I have to start using her first name, at least a little. I'm gonna make this shit work. She slowly looks up at me and stares me right in the eyes, I figured she would say something, but she didn't, this went on for at least 10 seconds so I just continued.

"Don't walk away ok, I just want to talk to you, I'm not going to insult or yell at you ok, do you mind if we talk…please?" I ask her nicely. Her steely glare breaks for a moment, probably surprised I said please, her and me both. She looks so beautiful, and I hate when I'm the cause of such anger in her, yet I just keep doing shit to cause it. At least I did shit to cause it, because I'm done with all of that.

"Fine" I hear her say back to me. I decide to have this talk away from who may still be lurking the school, in the 3rd floor bathroom where rarely anyone goes, it should be a ghost town since it's the end of the day. I offer my hand to her to lead her to it, she looks at it suspiciously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Tori, trust me" I say to her with a slight smile to try and ease her doubt. She makes a 'Pfft' like noise but takes my hand anyway. Her hand is soft and I grasp it firmly, I lead her up the stairs until we come to the girl's bathroom. As I open the door I feel her hand jerk from my grasp.

"What the hell is in there?" Tori said to me like it's a trap.

"Nothing, that's why we are here, so I can talk to you without interruptions, no trap or anything" I say to her. I don't blame her for her questions, I have never really given her reason to trust me but she follows me in. I walk in and hear the door close behind her; I walk towards the window and look out of it. I start thinking about everything I'm going to say to her, first an apology for yesterday, then for all the other shit. I figure then I'll try and explain why I have always acted this way to her, why I have been a bitch to her, and maybe she'll forgive me. I originally thought of taking her into her and having my way with her, nothing says sorry better than having me work my magic on you, shed be putty in my hands, even if she was straight, maybe pin her to wall, kiss her luscious Latina lips, then her neck, have my hands roam her flat stomach then squeeze her tight ass. That's just part of what I wanted to do to her in here, but I thought that might be a bit too much, at least for now. Now, I have to make her believe me, make her feel how absolutely sorry I am for the shit treatment I have shown her, through all her kindness. I take a deep breath and release, my eyes are close as I collect myself and begin to turn around and walk away from the window towards Tori to begin.

"Tori, I just want to start off by sayi-"

I'm not able to finish my first sentence because I suddenly feel a force collide with me and lift me up, sending my body back towards the window until I feel the glass hit my back and the back of my head. It felt as though I was being tackled and carried at the same time. I could feel a shoulder driven into my stomach hard that, combined with the impact, knocks the wind out of me.

A painful "Ahhhhh!" Is all I'm able to get out when all that hits me. I'm hanging on the force, which I now feel is a body holding me up, feet off the ground and they have me pinned to the window until they move away fast and my body collapses with nothing to hold it up. I find some strength to stick out my arms to keep me from face planting as my body drops, leaving me on all fours trying to catch my breath. The pain in my stomach, back and the back of my head hurts like hell, but I only have two hands so I use my right hand to clutch my stomach and my left to touch the back of my head to check for blood. I don't see any, but it still fucking hurts. I'm taking shallow breaths cause that's all I can handle, I try to speak but it's hard.

"What…the….Fuck!" I groan out at whoever just did that to me. ME! Jade Fucking West! Whoever did that must have wanted to fucking die today, because the cocksucker is dead! I then get to thinking, as much as I can with a head injury, I chose this bathroom because it's basically deserted on a normal day, so it's Mars on a Friday after 3:00, no life in sight. The only other person besides me here is Tori, and Tori damn sure wouldn't attack me….right? My vision has been to the floor this whole time after the hit, and my eyes were closed right before it, so I decide to look forward and I see a pair of chucks walk towards me and a body crouch down, and then a delicate hand move towards my chin to lift my head up and I lock eyes with Tori. Tori attacked me? She has this smile on her face, not a happy 'Oh is this gift for me?' smile, more like an 'it's payback time bitch smile'. I should know, I have given out my fair share of them.

"You're right Jade, let's Talk"


	2. Dont Let Me Get In My Zone

_**First off, thank you all for the reviews, favorites and story follows. It means alot to me since this is my first attempt at a Jori story. It would mean alot even if this was my 9th. I now give you Chapter 2**_

_**Tori's POV (Same Day, Her perspective)**_

'_Don't let me get in my zone' _

'_Don't let me get in my zone' _

'_Don't let me get in my zone' _

'_Don't let me get in my zone'_

'_The stars is in the building'_

'_They hands is to the celling'_

'_I know I'm bout to kill it'_

'_How you know? I got that feeling'_

'_You are now watching the throne'_

'_Don't let me into my zone'_

'_Don't let me into my zone'_

'_I'm definitely in my zone'_

I open my eyes at the last part and my glance falls towards Jade on the other side. She's busying herself with her Pear phone. I noticed her glance at me a few times when she thought I wasn't looking. Why does she keep looking at me? I'm sitting in the back of Sikowitz's class again with my headphones on and I'm listening to "Paris". I love this song and it gets me pumped, especially the last part with Kanye. It gets me focused. It gets me in the zone. It's a zone that Miss Jade West is going to see when this school day is over and done with. Once the class has ended I notice Beck and Cat approach Jade and begin to talk to her, I figure she'll be there for a minute or two so I head out to the hall towards my locker. I don't have any homework for the weekend so I put all my books in the locker. I close the locker and lean up against it and lower my head, I guess I'll wait here for Jade to be finished.

The hallway soon clear out and I'm the only one left. I have thought all last day about what I wanted to do, and how I wanted to do it. As I came into the parking lot this morning, I noticed Jade's black Bumblebee like Camaro and I parked a few spots away from it. I got out and approached the car and noticed a large blanket in the back, probably covering some shovels she uses to dig graves to burry bodies with, or whatever other morbid activity she does.

One idea I had was to use my slim Jim tool to open Jade's car and hop in the back seat after Sikowitz's class ended and hide under the blanket. Jade drives home, gets out of the car, I rush out myself as she opens her door and I boar my way in and toss her around a bit. I overheard her talking to Cat about her parents being away for the weekend, so there would be no interruptions. I thought about waiting till the end of class and coming up behind her as she went into her locker, put her in a sleeper hold and drag her body into an empty class room where the pounding would then commence. I thought about just rushing her in the morning and attacking her in front of everybody and beating her ass so most of the students could witness it, which sure would take her down a notch. Big bad Jade West getting beat by sweet Tori Vega, the school would have a field day with it. Hell, right now I just thought about Spearing Jade the minute she rounded that corner to go home, even if Cat and Beck were with her. I guess I was in too deep of thought, because the next thing I hear is someone calling me.

"Hey, Ve-Tori, earth to Tori" I hear and I look up_. Jade. _Well, well, look who's finally shown up, bout time. I just look her in the eye, not saying anything, and in that time frame, I'll say about 10 seconds, I was resisting every urge in me to punch her in the stomach. _Not here Tori, not here._ Seeing that I wasn't going to answer her then, she continues on. "Don't walk away ok, I just want to talk to you, I'm not going to insult or yell at you ok, do you mind if we talk…please?" My glare at her weakens because, not only did she say it, I guess, nicely, but she also said please. I don't think I have ever heard Jade West say please in my life, so it shocks me a bit. I decide to humor this conversation this time, maybe it I'll give me the proper opening to 'say what I have to say'.

"Fine" I say back to Jade. She then offers her hand to me, like she wants me to grab it. I look at it like it's some sort of unmarked packaged left on my doorstep, with suspicion, cause I have no idea what she is planning. "I'm not gonna hurt you Tori, trust me" Jade says to me, seeing the look on my face, and then she smiles at me, Jade fucking smiled at me, second surprise in less than a minute. "Pfft" comes out of my mouth, because I don't believe what she says, but I figure she wants to take me somewhere, so I grab her hand and let her lead the way. I'm not sure how such evil and darkness can have such soft and silky hands. Wow, her hands sure do feel nice and warm. _Mmmmm, if I like her hands touching mine so much, I'm sure I'd lose it if they were touching my face, or my stomach, or my bre-._I'm jerked out of my thoughts when I notice that we have not only gone up stairs to the third floor, but that she intends to take me into a bathroom. Suddenly, Admiral Ackbar's words come to mind, it's a Trap! I then yank my hand away from hers.

"What the hell is in there?" I say to her, with every though that there's some sort of contraption in there she wants to use to try and humiliate me with then put it on the slap. "Nothing, that's why we are here, so I can talk to you without interruptions, no trap or anything" she says back to me as if she could read my mind. _Ohhhhh, so we'll be all alone huh? Perfect_. As Jade walks in I follow her, as I hear the door close behind me, I can't help but think how perfect this scenario is. We are on the third floor, in a bathroom that isn't very populated when there are students here and its after 3:00 in the afternoon and all students should be gone or leaving, on a Friday no less! I couldn't have planned this better myself.

Jade heads over to the window and looks out for a bit; I wonder what's going on in that head of hers. As she looks out the window, I can't help but notice how peaceful she looks. She says she wants to talk, so I can only guess that this is some sort of apology, and judging by the amount of time she spent talking to Beck and Cat before she approached me, I'm guessing this apology is something they forced her to do. She'll sigh and moan throughout the whole thing, as if it's actually hurting her to say sorry to me. I have been through this with her before, and I don't feel like hearing the same old tune again. While she's still looking out the window, I remove a glove from my back pocket and place it on my right hand, it's one of the gloves I use when in the gym training. I then crouch down in a position similar to a football players and wait for my opening. I hear her take a deep breath and release and begin to turn around and walk towards me; I notice her eyes are still closed as she does so. Awesome.

"Tori, I just want to start off by sayi-" I hear her begin, but I don't let her finish that statement as I begin charging at her. My right shoulder collides with her stomach, pushing her back; I then hook my arms under her thighs and lift her, carrying her and running back towards the window until she hits it, driving my shoulder in hard as I do so. I hear Jade scream out "Ahhhhh!" in pain as she holds on to me, griping my shirt and lower back, and when her hands touch my skin, a shiver ran down my spine. I keep her pinned to the window for a few seconds, and then I back away quickly and watch as her body drops like a rag doll. She's able to stop herself from eating tile by sticking out her hands at the last second to brace her fall. Wow, Jade West on her hands and knees, I remember a few nights I have dreamed of Jade in that position, but it sure wasn't because of a fight. Hehehe. _No, No, No Tori, stop thinking about that, keep your mind on the task_. After shaking the thought off I look down at her as holds her head and stomach. I can hear her shallow breathing, I'm sure I knocked the wind out of her. Most would assume what I plan to do is mean, and wrong….and maybe they would be right. To those people, I would ask them, what would you do if you suddenly had the power and courage to stop your bully? Granted , Jade isn't an 'actual' bully to me, just someone who likes to fuck with me, so I'll fuck with her back.

"What…the….Fuck!" I hear her say, barely. I smile to myself, I hurt Jade. ME. Tori. I want to enjoy the moment fully, but some part of me feels a bit of regret, as if I'm the bad one here, and I guess, from an outsiders point of view, I would be, but then I remember all the shit this girl has caused me, all the ungratefulness this girl has shown me for every kind act I have shown her, and the regret leaves me as fast as it came. Her head finally decides to loot at something besides the floor, and her vision stops at my footwear, I then walk towards her and crouch down. I extend my left gloveless hand to her face and lift her face up by the chin so I can look her in the eye. I give her, what I can only hope is my best menacing Dexter Morgan smile, which I totally practice a lot. I can't help, yet again, but notice how soft her skin is. I get lost in her eyes for a moment, her beautiful eyes, and my mind says something which I try to keep out of my head every day, something I know is true but I can't allow myself to admit.

_Jade West is breathtakingly Gorgeous._

I harden my glare, because there is no going back now.

"You're right Jade, let's Talk"

"To-Tori, what the hell, why did you fucking tackle me?! She groans out with strained eyes, still not able to speak in the full volume of her voice.

I chuckle to myself, because she sure does have some nerve asking that question. I move my head to her left ear and whisper.

"Why Jade? I'll tell you why, because I am so done taking your shit, I am so done putting up with Jade West" I then look back into her eyes and smile again. Jade then, now fully kneeling, and I guess regaining some of her breathing decides to grab my left wrist with her right hand; I also notice she slid her thumb across my wrist while holding it, weird. _Shiver. _"Tori, I..I understand that you are still angry about yesterday, and other days where we may not have agreed with each other" I then take notice that her thumb stops rubbing my wrist, and her grip tightens, and her voice lowers. "I get that, but, don't ever do something like that to me again ok?." What! "I'll let it slide this time"

….

…

…

WHAT!?

I'll let it slide this time. I'll let it slide this time!? The fucking arrogance of this girl! As if to completely dismiss what I just did. As if to completely dismiss ME! Like I'm some fucking child! All and I mean ALL doubts about continuing are gone! I really mean it this time!

"Now, what I was going to say, before you Tony Romo-ed me, I'm so-" She begins, but yet again, and so much more pissed this time, I interrupt her statement, this time by grabbing her right wrist with my right gloved hand, and I squeeze hard. "You'll let it slide huh Jade" I say looking out the window I nearly put her through not 10 minutes ago. I see her face wince in pain and she tries to pull her wrist from my grip. Hehe

_She Can't_

"Maybe you should let this slide too Jade" I say as I twist her wrist causing her to yelp out in agony. "Ahhhh, Tori, What the hell are you doing". She places her left hand on my chest, between my breasts, _Shiver, _as to try and push me away from her. Hehe

_She Can't_

I quickly stand, bringing her up with me, and then I twist my body so my back is to her chest and pull her right arm over my right shoulder and thrusting my butt into her pelvis, flipping her over me so she lands on her back on the bathroom floor.

"Ahhh Fuck!" She yells out, and before she can do anything else, I straddle her waist and pin her arms in a cross fashion across her chest, as if she were folding her arms, and I hold them there and stare at her. "Gonna let this slide too Jade! HUH!" I yell in her face, anger finally reaching my voice. She tries to arch her back; I'm guessing she was still in pain from that tackle, I'm sure this didn't help matters much. Yet, I can't seem to give a chiz. She's struggling under me to try and get up, to get my hands off of her, to try and gain control of the situation. Well guess what Jade…

_You Can't_

"Do I have your full attention now Jade, or am I still something that you can dismiss." Jade stares back at me wide eyed, maybe now she'll understand the gravity of this situation. "Let me explain what's going to happen here Jadey, I am going to pay you back for all that you have given me since day one."

_**{Jade POV}**_

Tori Vega is straddling me, and has my arms pinned to my chest, and as much as I have dreamt of Tori being on top of me, I would rather it not be a moment where she wants to actually hurt me. I didn't…I didn't know how much of what I did to her actually hurt her, she always brushed it off, or smiled, and still did everything she could to help me. I didn't know she held this type of anger towards me, I didn't know she even had this type of anger period. Fuck, I didn't know she was this strong, I am trying my hardest to get my arms from her grip, but it's not working, and she's just fucking chuckling away on top of me, laughing at my attempts. I struggle until it becomes tiring, and the realization hits me.

Tori Vega is stronger than me.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, you should save your energy, it's no use" She says to me shaking her head, I then feel a knee being driven into the side of my stomach. It hurt. It really hurt. I grit my teeth and try to ride out the pain. I like pain right? This is nothing. Then she does it again, and again, and again. After the 6th time it becomes far too much. "Stop" I gasp out, trying to catch my breath. "Jade says what now?" I hear above me, my eyes are closed as I try to deal with the aching in my side. "Stop Tori stop!" I say a bit louder, I know she heard that one. I feel her knee leave my side; thankful that she stopped it, until I feel the same knee descend upon my stomach itself, she pushes her knee into my gut keeping the pressure there…..it makes me miss the knee in my side.

"Why should I stop Jade, we're just starting to have fun, Right?" She says to me with that sickly sweet smile, her face inches from my own. With my mouth open wide, struggling to fight the pain in my lower stomach, I still can't help but notice how Beautiful this girl is, and wonder how I could have brought such a sweet person to this point. I wish I could take everything bad I have ever done or said to her back. I wish I could have just told her from the start that I like her.

_That I Love her._

I brought her here to deal with my problem, which was pushing her away and hurting her, and she followed me here to deal with her problem, me. "Because it hurts." I say through clench teeth as she moves her knee up and down and left and right in my stomach, grinding it. She then looks up, as if she's thinking about it, maybe I can reach that nice Tori, maybe if she understands that I am in pain she'll back off, maybe I can bring out the Tori that everyone knows. She then looks me in my eyes and smiles again. "Beg Me"

_Maybe Not_

"What?" I relay back to her. I'm Shocked that Tori, would ask me to beg her not to hurt me. My mind goes back to that time in her house last year during Christmas where I asked her the same thing. "You heard me Jadey, beg me not to hit you anymore" She says to me, again, using that version of my name, which I normally hate, but coming from her, I don't seem to mind much, and I'm sure I would find it endearing if she weren't beating the crap out me. I care for Tori, but Jade West does not beg! So, maybe a threat will make her change her mind. "How about you get off of me, or they won't find your body Vega" I spit at her, raising my head up until we are even closer, so close, that if I wanted to, and I really, really did, I could stick my tongue out and run it across her lips. Her pink raspberry scented lips. My gaze on her lips lingers and I see her smirk.

"Wrong answer" I see her lips form the words, and then I feel pain again, first in my arms and chest as Tori pushes me onto my back again, and then, somehow, raises her body off the ground, arms still holding my own, in a handstand like position, for about 4 seconds, then in my stomach again as her body comes down, knee right in the stomach. It hurt like all fucking hell. My mouth flies open again, agonizing groans and all the saliva in mouth escape out as I feel the worse pain all day, probably in a long time. "AHHHHHHH FUUUUCCCKKKKK!" My stomach is on fire, and thankfully she releases my arms which I use to hold my stomach and turn to lay on my side, halfway at least since Tori's still sitting in my lap. Eyes tight and shut, drool pooling below my mouth on the floor, fucking Vega!

"How can someone so beautiful be so horrible" I hear above me through my efforts to keep the pain from overwhelming me. She then begins to stroke my hair. Somehow, its helping with the pain, her touch is soft and gentle, and again, id enjoy it more if it didn't feel like an Alien was moving around inside me. When she said that, it was so softly and low that I almost missed it, meaning I don't think she wanted me to hear it, but I did. I look up at her, in the eyes. "I could… say the same thing" I get out through ragged breathing, and her eyes go big like saucers, I'm not sure if it's because I heard her, or because I am calling her beautiful. Either way, the nice stroking of my hair that turned into her grabbing it meant that I should have just kept that to myself.

"Really! Me, I'm Horrible! I'm not the bitch who stares at guys and makes them pee themselves; I'm not the bitch who yells at everyone for just saying hello, I'm not the bitch who insults everyone within a 5 mile radius, especially when they don't deserve it!" She yells at me, the grip on my hair ensuring we keep eye contact. "I'm not the one who focused ALL my hatred and disgust on a girl..just… because she was different" She said, but as she did, her voice broke, and I noticed the forming of tears in her eyes, and she wasn't looking at me. I don't think she was talking about me when she said that. Maybe, just maybe I'm not the sole cause of Tori's anger; I think something happened to her before, maybe before we met? By the way, if someone pees their pants just because I look at them, it says a lot more about them then it does me.

"Im sorry Tori" I say to her softly, I reach my hand up to touch her cheek, and her gaze reaches my own, the tears in her eyes leave and travel down her face, the same face that then leans into my hand, I stroke my thumb across her cheek, wiping her tears, much like I did with her wrist. She opens her eyes and smiles at me, but this time it's a nice one, so, I try and smile back, as much as I can still being in pain. Then, as quick as that smile came it leaves her face, she shakes her head back and forth and her face hardens again. I've lost her. "No, no, no Jade, your forced and practiced bullshit won't work on me" What the hell does that mean? "What do you mean?" I say to her, confused at her response. "I know Cat and Beck probably told you to apologies to me, that's what they were talking to you about right? I have heard it all before" She thinks my apology is faked. Fuck. "No Tori, it's not, this has nothing to do with Cat or Beck, I came to apologies myself, and no one told me to." I explain to her.

"Bullshit"

_Nope, she doesn't believe me, Dammit_

I take a few deep breaths, the pain in my stomach starting to ease back a bit, it still hurts like hell, but at least I can breathe again. "Tori please listen to me, I am so, so sorry for what I did to you yesterday, and much more than that, I am so sorry for the way I have treated you since I met you" I say with such desperation in my voice it scares me; I can even feel my eyes begin to water. "You didn't deserve any of the shit I have caused you, any of the mean things that I have said to you, or any of the ungratefulness I have shown you every time you extended your hand to me" I say to her, and I struggle not to break down. I grasp her hand with my own. "I truly had no idea that what I did really hurt you, you smile all the damn time Tori, I figured it just rolled off of you, I didn't think I ever got to you with what I did or said but I am sorry Tori, I am really sorry, please forgive me."

She stares at me for the longest, but doesn't say anything. She finally gets up off of me, and starts pacing back and forth in the bathroom. "Stop your lies Jade, stop, you don't mean any of this, you're not really sorry you're just scared!" She says in a rushed fashion. She comes back over to me and raises her foot, and me thinking that she was going to kick me I flinched away from the action. I fucking flinched. What the hell….

She wasn't going to kick me; she went to stand over me instead. Her eyes did widened though when she say what I did. "You…you are afraid of me aren't you? You Are! You Are!" She said with such surprise in her voice, and a sly smirk made its way to her lips, she's getting a kick out of this. "N-No!" I tried to say with my usual venom, but it came out nervously instead. Damn.

Tori straddles my waist once again and grabs the collar of my jacket with both hands. "Admit it Jade, tell me you're scared of me" She says to me, again with her face so close to my own. "Tell me, or else.." She whispers that part. I am still hurting from everything so far, and this Tori Vega is unhinged, and I have no idea what else she has planned, and as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm afraid of what else she might have planned for me.

"Fine, Ok! I'm afraid of you Tori! I'm scared, is that what you wanna hear! Jade West is scared of Tori Vega! Are you happy now!" I scream out in her face, tears threatening to leave my eyes, part of me has just come undone in front of the one person here that I thought I could never feel ashamed around, because although I have acted as thought I hate and despise her, I never fail to notice how un judgmental she is with her friends, how supportive and caring she is. Now that same person has brought me to a low point.

"It doesn't feel good when fear is used as a weapon against you does it Jade?" She says in that amused tone of hers, one I have heard far too much today, and a part of me loses it. Big bad West isn't completely done, so while she still chuckling to herself, I raise my body up and with all the strength I have left, I slap Tori across the face with my right hand.

_*SMACK*_

_Ouch. _My hand hurts, but I send Tori stumbling back so she falls off of me and onto the floor. I try to crawl away from her to the door, my stomach making it hard to fully stand. I guess I didn't hit hard enough, because before I can reach the door I feel a hand wrap around my ankle, and I'm being dragged back to where I came from.

_Fuck_

I'm then turned over onto my back, and my face feels the same stinging that I gave Tori as she backhands me with her gloved hand. Ow. "Ouch Jadey, that hurt! What was it that you said before you brought me here, 'I'm not gonna hurt you Tori, trust me'." I did say that. She says that last part in what I believe is her interpretation of my own voice. Horrible…..just horrible. "Well, you know what that makes you Jadey, a liar! You know what liars get!?" She says smiling evilly. I really am starting to hate that smile now. I don't know what they get, and I'm sure I don't really want to find out. "Liars get swirlys!"

_Oh c'mom Vega, what are you, 10! _

Tori then begins to grab me from behind and pull me towards a stall, with me kicking and moving about trying to get out of her embrace. Her warm embrace, which I would enjoy if it wasn't tied to me having my head shoved in a freaking toilet! I can't get away, she's too damn strong, and I'm too hurt to use everything I got, so I stop moving and let her drag me to my filth punishment. She places me on my knees in front of the porcelain and lifts up the toilet seat, inside is a steaming pile, some disgusting nimrod decided not to flush, I bet it was Sinjin, I've seen him in here, many times. Tori, sweetheart that she still is, decides to flush the toilet, bringing water back up, thankfully not poop filled.

_How kind of you __

"Hehe, yeah I'm not THAT angry, that would be just all kinds of wrong. I bet Sinjin left that, I have seen him come out of here a few times before" At least we can agree on something. She places her hand behind my head, intend on making it enter the bowl, I brace my hands on the seat, Ew, and try to prevent it from happing, but my arms begin to shake and weaken. I know power won't get me out of here, so I try once more with words to reach her. "Tori! Wait, Wait, Wait! You don't have to do this, please, I'm sorry for hitting you, it was the only thing I thought of that would help…but it didn't, I'm sorry for hitting you" I plead with her through clenched teeth.

"Please don't do this, I'm sorry, I get it, I fucked up, I do that sometimes, and I admit it. I'm so sorry for everything, you have every right to hate me, but dammit Tori, before a few moments ago, I have never in my life hit you! You have caused me so much pain today, and I have never…never done anything like that to you, ever!." I say, and my eyes no longer possess the strength to hold the tears back, the dam has broken, and I am crying my eyes out. _There's that one time I kicked her out of a chair, bit there was a rug under her. There's also that time I pushed her off a two story movie set, but the big air bag saved her from getting hurt….I'll keep these two comments to myself_.

"All you remember I is the bad, try and remember the good, I stuck with you to clean up after that food fight, w-we took down those two ganks at Karaoke Dokie, we made awesome TV together for that wood program, you stopped that large woman from hitting me in Yerba, hell, I gave you your spot back in the PMA's that they took from you!" I say trying to make her realize that I am not a complete and utter monster. "Please Tori…" I beg her, hopping she'll reconsider, my tears dripping into the toilet. The only other person to see me cry outside my family has been Beck, and afterwards I made him sign a document saying it didn't happen, and if he told anyone I did cry I would use my scissors to cut all that fluffy hair of his. Somehow I don't think I'm in the position to demand the same of Tori.

I feel her hands ease up a bit from my head, but not all the way. It's quiet, so I assume that she is thinking about it. The next thing that I hear is "Lalalalalalala Lalalalalala" but it doesn't sound like its coming from Tori. "What's that?" She says, confirming my suspicions, I turn around to look behind me; we lock eyes before she does the same and we see someone come into view of the stall. That same person also lets out a shriek when they notice the position me and Tori are in, and our responses come out at the same time.

Me: Cat?!

Tori: Cat?!

* * *

_**...You guys still there, yes? Yeaaaaahhh.**_

_**No? Dammit!**_

_**I know some wont like this chapter, but its something that i needed to do. Its still a Jori story here, so stay with me if you can.**_

_**Oh Look, a review button, how did that get there _**_

_**I would appreciate the reviews, they are the fuel that power me and tell me to write the next chapter instead of playing Halo 4 or Resident Evil 6 or Playstation All Stars, or some other game I own.**_

_**Or instead of watching American Horror Story, that show is fucked up.**_

_**But I cant stop watching. _**_

_**By the way the song in the begining is "Ni**as In Paris" By Jay-Z and Kanye West**_

_**Im not sure if im allowed to write the word on this site, Im sure most of you know what it is.**_

_**If not...Uh, Uh, ask your dad.**_


	3. Naughty Kitty

_**Hello all, I really should have had this up back in December, so Im sorry to anyone who has waited for the Next Chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts. It warms me and continues to drive me to continue this story. This is a littler shorter than the First two chapters, but still a good length. Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

"50 Bucks says Jade screws up the apology by insulting Tori"

"BECK!" I yelled at him, also slapping his arm. "That's so not right ok? Jade has control, she really wants to do this, I'm pretty sure she can hold herself together and truthfully apologies to Tori"

Beck Stares at me with a deadpan expression

"Fine, I have so much Faith in Jade, I'll take your bet sir" I say to him holding out my hand for him to shake. Inside though, knowing Jade like I only know Jade, I'm very afraid something will go wrong on her part. "You got a deal Cat" He says while grasping my hand. "Easiest money I'll be making all week" He says while laughing and packing his bag. "Okie doke Cat, I'll see you later, I'm going to meet up with Andre and Robbie to go see Skyfall, you have any plans today? Wanna come?"

"Aww sorry I can't, I hafta work on this assignment. My brother is home today, soooooo I'll probably find a quiet place here and work on it before I head home" I'll barely get anything done if I go home with my brother blaring his loud music. "Oh ok then, later Cat. Oh, and I guess we can ask Tori on Monday how it went with her and Jade." Beck says as he grabs his bag and heads out the door.

"Okay, see you later….Becky!" I say back to him using the nickname that he hates, but I love calling him that. He stops and his shoulders slump and he shakes his head, and then he keeps moving. I grab my bag and leave the classroom and enter the hallway thinking where I can go to work on my homework. Hmmm maybe the janitor's closet, no to cramp. Oh! The black box. No too open. Hmmmm, maybe the ba-

"Caaat, you there, is anybody home?" I hear playfully accompanied by laughter. Wait! I know that laugh; I shake my head to exit my thoughts to see Trina standing in front of me smiling. How did she sneak up on me like that? Maybe Trina's a ninja. "Oh! Oh! Ummmm, Trina! Hiiiii" I say back to her. _Oh maaaan, keep it together Cat, keep it together_. There she goes smiling again, it's so pretty. "Hey have you seen Tori around anywhere, I can't reach her cell phone" She says looking confused, so cute.

"Yea, Jade went after her to talk to her and stuff" Trina's eyes open up wide and she starts laughing. "Oh man, she is done for" She gets out between laughs, between her sweet sweet laughs. Oh no, Trina thinks Jade's gonna hurt Tori, tell her Cat, I must ease her worries. Wait a minute, why would Trina laugh if she thinks Tori is gonna be hurt? I reach my hand to touch her shoulder. "No no Trina, don't worry, Jade is not gonna hurt Tori, its ok, when I said they were going to talk, I mean actually talk, not 'talk'." I say to her with my hands air quoting the word talk. She looks at me for a few seconds, and her laughter becomes louder. Was it something I said?

"Tori? Oh no no Cat. Tori's not the one you should be worried about, even if you did mean 'talk', which I assume you're using as an innuendo for beat up." She says with a smirk on her face. What does she mean by that? So I ask her. "What do you mean Trina?" She smiles again and she puts her own hand on my shoulder. Her hand is so soft. Oh man, keep it together. "Well Cat, if Jade were to try something during this talk you speak of, then Jade would be in for a hell of a surprise, Trust me" Huh? Is she implying that Tori could beat Jade up? No of course not, even if Tori could hurt Jade she would never do such a thing, Tori is one of the nicest people I know. Before I am able to continue with the topic, Trina changes it. "Well I was supposed to get a ride from her today, I was dropped off by my dad since my car is in the shop, guess I'll go walk to the Chinese place around the corner and get something to eat until she calls me back."

_I know what I'd like to eat, Hehehe_

No, bad Cat, bad thoughts! Focus! "Hey ummm, Cat, would you, I don't know, wanna come with me?" She asks me while looking down at the floor, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. _Sooooo cute_. Awww man, these stupid teachers giving me assignments. "I-Im sorry Trina, I have to f-finish this paper for one of my classes, it's like 8 pages so I have to get started as soon as I can" I says sadly, I really would have wanted to join her. "Oh, oh ok, that's fine, that's ok. Wow, 8 pages though, that sucks"

_I know what I'd like to suck, Hehehe_

Caterina, stop that! Stop that right now! I was so surprised by her breaking me from my thoughts that I now actually take in Trina's attire. She's wearing a knee length blue dress with black ankle high boots. Paired with a silver heart necklace, a song note bracelet, her bubblegum pink lip-gloss, I am having some trouble taking in all the beauty so close to me. I wonder what color panties she's wearing._ I MUST KNOW. "_Look, a bear!" I shouted out pointing behind her, and I'm very surprised that she looked. I quickly dropped my lip-gloss container in front of my foot before she turns back around.

She looks at me with a cute face, a very cute confused face. I giggle. "Hehehe, that bear drawing on the locker, it's cute!" She looks back and notices it. "Oh I see it, yeah, your right it is pretty cute" She looks back at me smiling. At this point I take a careful step forward, making sure my right foot lands on the lip-gloss container, which causes me to 'slip' and fall to the ground on my back. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I let out a scream as I fall in order to make it convincing. I fall forward right under Trina, right under her dress. I scrunch my face up in pain, and that's only to keep the Cheshire grin that wanted to pop up at bay.

I notice two things while on the ground, one is that Trina also had a Hello kitty anklet on, Trina likes Hello Kitty too? Just when I think I can't love her any more. The second thing I notice when I look up is that she's not wearing panties….she's wearing a thong. Oh god, oh man, oh man, oh chiz. I licked my lips at the sight, I just couldn't help it. She's wearing a baby blue thong, so close, yet so far. Just as quickly as the sight came, it went, and Trina is then kneeling at my side. I think she was so preoccupied thinking I was hurt that she didn't even notice I fell right under her dress and could see stuff, AWESOME stuff. Either that or she did know but chose to ignore it. _Hehehe, I am just too bad sometimes._

"Oh my god Cat, are you ok?!" She says shocked while holding my head up and my shoulder. Maybe if I fake it I can get more touchie touchie time. "Owie, my back, my shoulder!" I moan out in 'pain'. I then pick up the container and throw it down in a huff. "Stupid lip-gloss!" I yell out in anger while making a pout face. "It hurts everywhereeeee!" I yell in an admittedly over exaggerated manner. "I have fallen and I can't get up!" I push once more. _Alright Cat, knock it off._ "It's ok Cat, try and sit up maybe I can help" Trina says in soothing manner. "How?" I ask her with childlike wonder. Maybe I pretended to be hurt a little too much. "Well, last summer, Tori and I took up some extracurricular activities cause we wanted to learn new things, she wanted to learn how to cook, because if mom and dad are not home, and she's not able to go out and eat, Tori would starve to death, so she started to attend cooking classes. I wanted to learn how to make people feel better if the situation, such as this should happen, so I took up first aid and message therapy classes."

Oh! Is she actually suggesting….. "So if you wanted, I can try and ease the pain a lit-" I don't even let her finish her question. "Yes!" I yell out grabbing hold of her arm. She looked a bit shocked by my quick outburst. "I mean, Owww, the pain!" I yell out while touching my back and groaning like I had been shot. By the look on her face it looked like she was getting nervous. "Uhh Ok, Ok, can you walk though? I'd rather do this in a better spot instead of the floor in the middle of the hallway" She says while looking around. "Ok" I say in a small voice and 'struggle' to get up, and again, I must have made it look like I had real problems doing so. "Um if it's too much, I can carry you?" She said in that nervous tone.

I squint my face in pain and try not to accept so quickly. "But won't I be too heavy for you?" I say to her in small wonderment, but I really don't know the answer to that question. She chuckles. "No offence Cat, but I'm sure you're like maybe 90 pounds wet, I think I got you." I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not, but I can't think too much on it as I let out a little shriek as she picks me up bridal style and begins walking towards the Black Box. _Maybe one day, she can actually do this while we go to our honeymoon suite.*Giggles*_ _Ok Cat, pull it back your thinking too far ahead, haven't even kissed the girl yet_. Wow, either I am really light, or Trina is strong. I think it's both.

I feel comfortable in Trina's arms, so comfortable that it was instinct that caused me to wrap my arms around her neck and pushed my face in her neck. I heard her let out a breath and pull me closer to her, I loved it. When we get inside she sits me on the stage. "Would you mind lying on your stomach Cat?" she asks me and I comply, laying with my arms folded and my head resting on them. I'm really nervous because I don't know what to expect, and I get more nervous when I don't hear anything for a few seconds. "Is something wrong Tri-" I was getting ready to ask but before I could finish my question I feel hands touch my back and thumbs rubbing in a circular motion.

Oh My God. Trina is giving me a massage. It feels amazing, and I'm trying not to make any noise because I'm afraid she would stop. I have had dreams of moments like this with her. She's massaging up and down my back, as high as my shoulders and as low as about an inch from the top of my bum. It feels so good, and not just because it's Trina doing it, I mean that's a big reason, but she's actually really great at it. I could feel my body loosening up and relaxing under her magical hands, and I can't help the noises my body begins to make.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" Slips out from my closed lips and my eyes open up wide, afraid Trina heard it and is gonna stop, or worse, become shocked I am getting pleasure out of it, and yell at me, or hit me, or throw me out of the Black Box like Uncle Phil throws out Jazz. _*Gasp* I don't want that!_ My fears get worse when I feel her hands stop moving. _Oh man, oh man, oh man, she hates me, she hates me! _

"Umm, Cat, you know, I would be able to do a better job if, your shirt wasn't in the way" I hear from Trina, but I hear it in a very soft manner, a soft and breathy manner, and right next to my ear.

_Uh Oh, I think I need new underwear_.

I turn my head to the right to see Trina's face only inches away from my own. I can't help but stare at her beautiful eyes, or take in the aroma of jasmine I smell from her. My eyes drop down to her lips, her pink glossy lips, I wonder if they taste like bubblegum. Maybe I should ask her.

_Or maybe I should find out first hand._

I place my hands on the stage under me, pushing my body up to a sitting position, and at the same time; Trina is moving back to give me room to do so. I keep my eyes on hers, and she stares right back. "Oh really? Well then, maybe I should, take it off" I say with as raspy as a voice as I can. As my hands reach the bottom of my shirt in a cross fashion. I feel her hand touch my knee, right where my pink skirt ends. "I think that would help, after all, I wanna make sure your back is all better" She says in a low voice with a smile. Suddenly I feel very warm.

I begin to lift my shirt up, and I have it pulled up far enough so it's covering my face and I can't see a thing. I pull it up further and I know my bra is exposed now, since I was only wearing the one shirt. It's just another hot day in LA. I get a bit nervous now, but somehow get over it and as I'm about to pull it over my head….

_**Where's my money! *Punching Sounds* *OW OW!* You gonna give me my money!?**_

I hear the sound my phone makes when I get a text message, I start giggling, and I love that part, even though it's kind of violent. "What was that?" I hear Trina say. I pull my shirt back down quickly and grab my phone. "Oh I got a text message" She chuckles. "Really? That's kind of an odd sound for a text message" Maybe just a little. "My brother put it on my phone, at first it was weird, but then I got used to it" I say to her as I grab my phone to read the message, and before I even click on it I stiffen up and remember. I was about to take my shirt off in front of Trina. If I would have done that, I don't think I could have held back anymore, especially with her rubbing my back. _I gotta go!_

"Uhhhhhh, my brother got his head stuck in a hole again, I gotta go help him, bye Trina!" I say quickly grabbing my stuff and running to the exit. "Wait Cat!" I hear behind me and I stop. _Dang legs, why did you stop!_ "If your brother has his head stuck in a hole, how did he send you a text message?" Trina asks me with confusion. Crap.

"Uhhhhh, the hole has cell service?" I say trying to get her to believe me. "No, I…I mean how can he see what he's typing if his head is in a hole and his ph…." I don't let her finish her next question and begin running out again. 'Gotta goooooooo byeeeeeee! I yell back to her while exiting the Black Box. I look back and before the door fully closes I see her getting her stuff together quickly. Dangit! I think she's coming after me. If I run out towards the café she will catch up to me eventually, I gotta hide. Janitor closet? No shed find me quick. Bathroom? No that might be the next spot. Oh! Different floor, go to a different floor Cat. I start running up the stairs until I reach the 3rd and final floor of Hollywood Arts. I run a bit further down the hallway and find I window ledge to sit on to catch my breath. "Phew, that was a close one" I say to myself.

I pull out my phone to actually look at the message, which it turns out is not even from my brother, it's from my mom.

_**Hey Kit Cat, I won't be home till after 8 tonight, is there anything you wanted me to bring home for you?**_

I love my mom, she's always thinking of me, always considerate. When I came out to her, I was terrified that she wouldn't accept it, that she would be ashamed of me, or even kick me out of the house, but none of that happened, she was nothing but smiles and hugs, and tears that I accepted who I really was. She's amazing. I'm also guessing some of that acceptance came from the fact that she said she experimented during her college days. She then began to tell me a story of her and nerdy girl named Janise. She got a bit detailed, and as much as I love her, THAT was something I didn't need to hear.

_**Ooooooo, Chocolate Strawberries, Pweeeeseeee **_

I love chocolate strawberries, they are my weakness, I love them, even more than Bibble. OH! I should ask for Bibble too!

_**And you know, some Bibble if you happen to come across it _ _**_

I wonder….

My mom replies to my text a few seconds later.

_**Ok sure, chocolate strawberries coming your way :)**_

_Yayyyyyyyy!_

_**But no Bibble Kit Cat, you know you can't have any, nice try tho :P**_

_DANGIT!_

_***Sigh* Can't blame me for trying. Ok then, see you later mom _**_

I can never pull one over her

_**Later Kit Cat ;)**_

I remember that I need to get started on that paper, but I don't wanna risk going back downstairs and running into Trina. I feel so silly, I was basically so close to kiss Trina, which is what I wanted, but I think if I would have tried that, I would have made her hate me. I have no idea if she likes me in that way, I don't even know if she likes women! I don't wanna take that risk….not yet anyway.

I figure I'll just find someplace up here to begin writing the paper. I walk down the hallway, and I feel really weird, and slightly scared. There are lights on, but it's like every 3rd light is lit, and the side I'm on is the unused wing of the third floor. Hope there aren't any ghosts up here. I continue walking when I hear a noise.

"….. swirlys!"

Is someone up here? It's a Friday, who would be still in the building…..besides me and Trina. Who would be up here in the spooky part of Hollywood Arts….besides me. For some reason, I do the thing I always yell at the people on TV for doing in scary movies, I go towards the noise. _Awww man I'm gonna get gutted._

As I get closer I hear a bit more. "…..and I have never…never done anything like that to you, ever!" I can't tell who it is, but I can now hear it is a woman. The voice sounds distressed, and angry, and almost cracked, like the person is crying. _Ok Cat, I guess we can take ghost out of this situation….but crazy killers are still a possibility_. I get to the bathroom door and put my ear to it to try and listen. "Please Tori…" I hear in that same tone. Tori!? So, wait, if that voice is talking to Tori, then the voice itself is…..

I don't know what's going on in there, but it doesn't sound right. Maybe I should interrupt it. I know, I'll be all inconspicuous and stuff. I push the door open quietly, slip in, and close the door slowly. I walk past the divider and I see two figures, one standing with their hands on someone's head in their hair, and the other someone, with the hand in their hair, on their knees. I recognize the outfit that standing girl is wearing, it's Tori!. Tori is griping this persons hair, and it doesn't look all too nice. I can't see person number two's face, but I would know those boots anywhere. Why is Jade on her knees, in front of Tori no less? _Hmmmm, maybe I did pop in on a little something something, Hehehe. Oh no Jade, don't do that in a bathroom, so not romantic._

I'm already here, so I might as well make my presence known. _Hope they don't hate me for…..Vagina blocking? I don't know the term for it_. I begin walking towards the window. To ease the awkwardness I feel I begin to sing to myself lowly. "Lalalalalalala Lalalalalala". It helps me when I feel uncomfortable. "Cat?!" I hear from two mouths coming from my left, and I jump in shock. I now see both Tori and Jade's faces, and I see that Tori's pants are still up, and zipped. _Oh thank god, this bathroom is not the place for that. I mean if they WERE going to do that stuff, the first floor bathroom is much nicer…_

I then notice that the toilet seat is up in front of Jade, and her hands are on either side of the bowl, uh oh, I don't think this was a sex party. I think Tori was trying to put Jade's head in the toilet!

"DANGIT" I yell out loud. They both look back at me confused.

"I owe Beck 50 bucks!"

* * *

_**The next chapter wont take two months like this did...I hope o.o**_

_**Free cookies to whoever can guess what Cat's message notificaton sound is from :)**_

_**Free brownies to who ever can guess the Uncle Phil reference ;)**_

_**Valentines Day is next week, So, you know, Reviews would be lovely :)**_


End file.
